I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore
by Philophobia128ve
Summary: A modernized version of L. Frank Baum's amazing tale of a young Midwest girl. Bit of post apocalyptic/modern/dark elements thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

*****NOTE*****

Hey everyone, this is my first time writing fanfiction, so try to take it easy on me! Hope that my story is good! I'd love feedback and suggestions!

**I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore  
**Written by Harrison Tyler Bingham

Based off of _The Wizard of Oz_ by L. Frank Baum

-Chapter One: Ordinary Girl-

••••

**"We have made the State of Kansas, and today she stands complete- first in freedom, first in wheat; and her future years will meet ripened hopes and richer stanzas."** – Eugene F. Ware

••••

[July 23, 2012. 60 miles northeast of Topeka, Kansas. 15:30 CST -6]

Dorothy was just like any other Midwest girl. Hair the color or harvest-ready wheat, blunt facial features, and golden tan skin. The things that did set Dorothy apart were her luminescent blue eyes and her charisma. Dorothy would make a wonderful politician; the world's leader would bow to her field-worn feet. Dorothy knew she could use her natural born talent of manipulation for power, but Dorothy had no interest in politics, in fact, she loathed politics. She was interested in change. She wanted to lead mighty protests that would shake the very foundations of the capital.

Just as normal as Dorothy, July 23rd epitomized a typical blustery summer day in Kansas. Majestic clouds flew over the rolling plains of wheat, the sun shone bright and unobstructed in the royal blue gaps. All seemed calm in the diminutive farming community, yet something WICKED was approaching, undetected on this beautiful day. Isn't it ironic? The worst things seem to happen on the best days.

[July 23, 2012. Dorothy's House. 16:00 CST -6]

"Hey Dad, I'm home! Dad? You there?" _Thought so_, Dorothy projected through the small, one story farmhouse. After realizing her father was not home, she walked through the den and into the kitchen (the true heart of this house) for a diet coke.

On the counter there was a legal pad with some random scribbles. Probably a grocery list, thought Dorothy without much consideration. With her backpack and diet coke in hand, Dorothy sprinted through the sliding door in the back into her father's large plot of farmland. The crop of choice? Wheat. Dorothy loved to go into the fields ever since her mother passed. The rich smells and cool breeze reminded her of her mom.

Three hours later, Dorothy had barely made a dent in her schoolwork. Why work when one can admire the stunning vista that was before them? Suddenly, Dorothy heard a large boom of thunder, followed swiftly by the whip-like crack of lightening. The pitter-patter of rain quickly fell over the field, and covered the plains in a dark, mystical atmosphere. Because she was underneath a thick tree, Dorothy was safe and dry. _I'll wait for the storm to let up_, she thought patiently. Two hours later, and done with her homework, the storm still hadn't passed. In fact, it had gotten worse. Dorothy was just about to return to the house, rain or not, when something seemed to explode out of the sky into the middle of the field.

Sprinting through the waist-high grain, Dorothy rushed to investigate this strange occurrence. Upon reaching the impact sight, Dorothy was surprised to see a tiny box at the bottom of a large crater. Like any other human, she slid down to the object and observed it. As if carved from a solid chunk of aluminum, this lightweight, metallic box seemed to have no lines, divots, or machine marks, except for a strange engraving on what seemed to be the top side.

**"Close your eyes and tap your heels together three times. And think to yourself, there's no place like home", Dorothy read aloud. With a large blast of light, Dorothy passed out.**

[July 23, 2012. Impact Point. 21:00 CST -6]

At the exact second she let the last syllables slip from her mouth, the clouds began to part above her. A large, swirling beam of light slowly dropped from the sky and swallowed the ordinary Kansas girl. What the world would discover, is that this girl was anything but ordinary.

**-END OF CHAPTER 1-**


	2. Chapter 2

*****NOTE*****

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading this! This is only my second fan fiction chapter, and I really hope that I'm doing well. Also, shout out to my friend Olivia for some name helping, you rock! Let the story begin...

**I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore**

Written by Harrison Tyler Bingham

Based off of _The Wizard of Oz_ by L. Frank Baum

-Chapter Two: Learn to Move On-

**"Scotty, beam me up"** – Captain Kirk

[During the season of the Full Thunder Moon, The 73rd Year of the Grand Wizard. The WICKED Transportation Lab, Munchkin Land. High Noon]

When Dorothy finally regained consciousness, she was in a strange room.

"Where the hell am I?" she exclaimed, startled by the stark white walls and tile flooring. After getting accustomed to the bright light and cool floor, she noticed that she was stark naked, her clothes having been lost in the teleportation process. After trying to cover herself up, a large, double door was flung open.

"Welcome to Oz, _my pretty_. Thanks to **you**, our plans to invade your planet will work _splendidly_". Dorothy looked up, and was shocked to see that the body from which this shrill voiced emerged, was of the strangest hue. It was almost the shade of fresh cut grass, yet it seemed to have the slimy quality of a wet toad. It was strange yet beautiful, something unseen before to Dorothy. The Wicked Witch of the East, as Dorothy would later discover, was wearing a black robe, almost like a monk from a 14th century monetary. Around her viridescent neck lay a ruby red pendent, shimmering in the brilliant light.

"Hmm, her clothes appear to have been lost in the process. Shame" she scribbled on a note pad, seeming to examine Dorothy like a biology student would a fetal pig. "Their race appears to be hearty and physically capable. We will make adjustments based on this. Oh, they would be perfect for slave labor. What a _splendid_ idea!" She shrieked, scribbling notes on a stainless steel backed pad. Inscribed in a strange, curled type near the top of its underside read: **Property of the WICKED CORPORATION**.

"Who, who are you? Where am I?" Dorothy squeaked timidly.

"I thought I had made it clear. Obviously you need more clarification. You have just been teleported from your planet, thanks to our new **TWISTER** transportation system, to the **WICKED CORPORATION**'s Munchkin Land Transportation Lab. I am commonly referred to as the Wicked Witch of the East, a very harsh description if you ask me. My real name however, is of no importance to you", the last sentence passing through her lips with great loathing and displeasure.

"What? Please, help me! I just need some help!" Dorothy said, reaching out towards the Witch. "Won't you please help me…" Dorothy managed to put out before reaching the Witch. With a sense of horror, the Witch watched as Dorothy made contact. She had desperately tried to move out of the way, but she was too late.

As soon as Dorothy's hand made contact with the Witch's ankle, a loud scream escaped from the latter's mouth, resonating loudly throughout the facility. Soon after, a giant burst of light exploded from the Witch's pendant, blinding Dorothy. The extremity of the event caused Dorothy to pass out.

After the process had finished, several Munchkin researches ran into the room, only to discover not a Witch, but a naked girl, passed out on the floor. Surprisingly, a ruby red pendant had latched itself to the girl's neck.

[During the season of the Full Thunder Moon, The 73rd Year of the Grand Wizard. The WICKED Transportation Lab, Munchkin Land. Early Twilight]

Dorothy awoke on a cold steel table to hushed voices. Someone had clothed her in simple linen garb, a bit short, as she was in Munchkin Land. Then, she felt the subtle weight of a ruby red pendant upon her chest.

"What.. What am I doing here? Where am I?" Dorothy asked, still in a daze from the previous events of the day. "Why is no one giving me any answers!"

"I believe that I can answer that question" an unseen spectator said. After peering over the edge of the table, Dorothy saw them.

They were quite short, as if very young, yet had the facial features of the elderly. Frail and beautiful, this rare breed of humans was only found in a secluded region of OZ. Named after its sole inhabitants, Munchkin Land was a mystical land, where plants made of concentrated sugar sprung out of peaceful meadows. Snow melt from the mountains from the north, east, and west flowed into tributaries, which then meandered down the flowered flood plains into the placid south sea.

Because of the mountains, Munchkin land was separated from the rest of OZ, until the WICKED Corporation came. With their monstrous war machines, they came to harvest the sugar plants, as the rest of OZ could not keep up with rising demand. What they did not expect to find was the gem. After landing in a meteorite near the beginning of Munchkin Land history, it was passed down through the royal family for hundreds of generations. Transitioning from simple stones, into a beautiful ruby pendant, the stones brought misfortune to whoever wore them. In the middle of the night, wearers of the pendant would not be found the next morning, the pendant appearing on the neck of a new victim.

"I am Zelder. It appears that the witch was successful. Welcome to the land of OZ! A beautiful land with diverse peoples, the nations of man once stood proud in a union of peace. That is, until the **bad** witches came." The eldest of the Munchkins announced.

"The **what**? And I'm **where**?" Dorothy asked, confused.

"There is a time and place for everything, my dear" said Zelder, "As for now, it would be in your best interest to follow us. There is someone who we believe you should meet. Oh, and this facility is set to detonate in about… two minutes, so unless you wish to die, it would be wise to leave, now."

"But… I… I don't understand!" yelled Dorothy, attempting to catch up to the fleeing troupe.

"If you wish to survive, my dear, you must learn to move on. Great things are in store for you!" yelled Zelder. "Now run!"

[During the season of the Full Thunder Moon, The 73rd Year of the Grand Wizard. The WICKED Transportation Lab, Munchkin Land. Early Sundown]

Boom.

**-END OF CHAPTER 2-**


End file.
